Buried Feelings
by youngandlazy
Summary: Anna Okumura was not happy when her father moved her to Ouran Academy. She was tired of all the fakeness, arranged marriages and downright nasty and cruel attitudes of rich kids and their parents, her family included. But will moving to Ouran give her something she never dreamed she could have? Could she really find the impossible for her...love? Rated M [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys!

Welcome to the new and improved _Dangerous Secrets_ , **Buried Feelings**.

Our new protagonist is mostly based off on me and my personality.

So, she's very different than Raven.

I'm also going to be switching to 3rd person, so if you could, I'd like some feedback on whether it works or not.

I'm also going to be switching the focus on not just Anna, but on Robin and Sarah as well.

So, on to the story!

 **Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **I don't own anything except my own OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Beep-Beep-Beep!

Anna groaned and rolled over, burying her face into her pillow, trying to drown out the noise. She laid there for a few more minutes before she groaned again and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and glared at her blanket, remembering the conversation she had last night with her father.

* * *

"What do you mean you moved me to Ouran?! Why?!" Anna shouted angrily into the phone. She heard a sigh of exasperation, but she didn't give a fuck. This bastard was moving her from her school on her last year! Not to mention, it was some rich kids school.

She told him before she moved out, that she wanted nothing to do with bratty rich kids. They agreed that he would give her an allowance every two months when she moved out. That's the only connection she had wanted to the Satsuki name.

The Satsukis were a very powerful and rich cargo shipping company. Almost everyone knew their name. They shipped all over the world and when she turned 18, she would take over the whole business. Well, at least, she was supposed to, but she didn't want that type of responsibility. So, she moved out and got her own apartment in the cheap and slightly dangerous part of town. If she took on the business, she believed that she would fuck it all up. She thought she was too young.

' _Why can't he understand that?_ ' She thought angrily.

He sighed again, but this time, she could tell he was running out of patience with her yelling.

"It doesn't matter if you want this or not, you're going to Ouran." He stated. She had wanted to yell some more, but before she could do that, he hung up with a quick 'goodbye'

She angrily threw my phone onto the bed, then quickly went to see if she broke it. It wasn't cracked, just slightly smudged from her blanket. Before she could scream again, she quickly calmed herself down and took a calming breath. She bottled up the anger and pushed it down.

' _I'll deal with it later._ ' She thought before sitting on my bed.

She whistled and then a small ball of fluff came running towards her. He yelped and tried to jump onto her lap. She smiled softly. His name is Slush, and he's a Siberian Husky puppy she had adopted a couple months ago. He's grown quite a bit. He has bright blue eyes and a black and white coat.

She picked him up and he crawled around the bed. She giggled softly and got up. She quickly changed into her sleeping clothes, set her alarm, took off her glasses and snuggled up with Slush, before falling asleep.

* * *

Slush was already awake by the time she got out of bed. He was running around the apartment when she came out of the shower. She shook her head and smiled. She looked in her closet and pulled out a dark green T-shirt, black hoodie, and dark blue loose fitting jeans. She looked into the mirror and sighed at her reflection.

Even when she purposely bought baggy clothing, nothing hides the bulge in her sides and her stomach. She sighed again. It's like she wanted to lose this weight, but she's just too lazy to do so.

' _So I shouldn't be moping about something I choose._ ' She thought angrily to herself before she looked into the mirror again. This time, she looked at her face. She had chin-length black hair and large brown eyes covered by thick, black glasses. She tapped the nose ring on her left nostril, remembering Robin's reaction to it. She stuck out her tongue as well, revealing the silver ball on it. She laughed at her reflection and shook her head.

She raised her hand to push up her glasses and swiftly turned to pack her bag. She grabbed her phone and picked up Slush. She couldn't leave Slush in here alone, so she usually drops him off at her landlady's apartment.

She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She walked towards her apartment and knocked on the door. The door opens, and she was faced with a tall middle-aged woman with crazy blonde hair and neon green glasses. She smiled brightly.

"Anna! You've come here to drop off Slush, right?" She said loudly. She nodded and handed him over, giving a small smile to the woman. He looked up at her and licked her cheek. She laughed loudly, her ice blue eyes practically glowing in joy.

She scratched behind his ears before looking at me.

"Why're you still here? Go, or you'll be late!" she scolded lightly before shooing me away.

She walked towards room 15, Robin and Sarah's apartment. She knocked and the door opened. Sarah was standing there in Ouran's male uniform. She raised and eyebrow when Sarah frowned at me.

"Why are ya wearin' that?" She asked, confused.

"I didn't want to wear the uniform," Anna said, and Sarah facepalmed.

"Robin said I either had ta wear this or the yellow disaster they call the girl's uniform." Sarah groaned. Anna shrugged and Robin came in rushing afterward, wearing the male's uniform too. When she looked at Anna, she shook her head and quickly walked out the door.

Sarah locked the door, and they all walked towards Robin's car. She took a moment to look over her friends again. Robin changed her usual hairstyle. She had long black hair, but she chopped the back of her hair off and left the front bangs long. She also died her ends blonde.

She looked at Sarah next. She was wearing a huge excited smile. Her bright orange hair was tied into twin tails. Her hair was long too, so they reached the middle of her shoulders. Her blue eyes were flashing in excitement when she saw the very pink building that'll be our school for the next year.

She blinked and curled her lip in disgust. Pink, gross. Robin parked outside the gates and walked up to the security guard, to ask him where to park. They had gotten out of the car, and were now leaning against it. Sarah poked Anna, and she looked up at her.

"Are ya nervous? Cause I'm a bit nervous and I can't help but feel like I'm about ta throw up-" and Anna just let her drone on and on. When Sarah gets nervous, she tends to babble a lot. It's best to just let her get her anxiousness out before she walks into the school.

Robin came back a few minutes later.

"You guys go in, I gotta park." She said pointing her thumb towards the school. Anna nodded, but Sarah was already running towards the front doors. She shook her head and waved at Robin. She smiled and waved back before turning back to her car.

She sighed and lifted her hood up. She reached into her bag and took out her gray and white headphones. She plugged them into her phone and played her music loudly. She also reached for her binder, which had her school schedule. She glanced at it and sighed.

 **1st Period- History**

 **2nd Period- Math**

 **3rd Period- Reading/Literature**

 **4th Period- Writing**

 **5th Period- Lunch**

 **6th Period- Science**

 **7th Period- Art**

 **8th Period- Study Hall**

' _Why do I have math so early?!_ ' She thought. She absolutely loathed math. She could never understand Sarah's love of math. She shook her head and followed the map they gave her. It was still early, so there were students still in the hallways, talking to their friends.

She ignored the curious and disgusted stares of those damn rich kids. Soon, she reached History. She opened the door, and all conversation stopped. She ignored them too and took a seat by the window. There were two empty desks next to her, and she wondered who they belonged to. She shrugged and set her bag down.

She opened her bag and reached into it. She pulled out a random manga and started to read. It was the 1st volume of Fairy Tail. She also turned her music down so she could hear when the door opened. The students had gone back to their conversations, but she still felt a few curious stares.

The door opened, and all the girls said, "Good Morning Honey and Mori!" she blinked and looked at 'Honey' and 'Mori'

' _Is that kid really in this class?_ ' Anna thought shocked. she then shook her head and looked at the other guy. He was freaking huge! He even had to bend down to get through the door. She shook her head and continued reading. She just wanted this year to go quickly.

They had come to sit next to her, and she could feel a few glares from some girls on the other side of the room. The one who was glaring the hardest had long light brown hair and weird gray eyes. When they made eye contact, she gave her another vicious glare before turning her attention to the teacher that walked in.

' _What the hell is wrong with that girl?_ ' She thought, slightly irritated. All she did was take a seat. Anna sighed. She just hoped that she doesn't give her any trouble. The teacher called Anna up for introductions. She quietly sighed and walked up to the front.

"Hi, my name is Anna Okumura. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I hope you take care of me this year." She said as she bowed. She saw a few shocked faces. She bit her lip to restrain the rude comment that she wanted to say.

' _Are you surprised that I'm a girl, you rich snobs!_ ' She thought annoyed, before calming herself down. Introductions ended, and she went back to her seat. Class started, and it couldn't have gone any slower for Anna. It's not that she particularly hated History, it's just that it can get boring sometimes.

And combined with the fact that all throughout the class, the girl kept giving her dirty looks and glares, like Anna had personally offended her. Anna didn't know what she did, but it was starting to get really irritating. The class ended and she quickly packed up. She rushed off so quickly that she bumped into someone. She looked down and realized that she bumped into that kid from earlier.

"Sorry," She said looking down at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"That's okay, you didn't mean too." He said brightly, the air around him almost sparkling. The kid was actually kind of adorable. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and was a couple inches shorter than her. She heard squeals behind her and bit her lip in irritation.

She nodded and walked out of the class. She looked at the map and headed to Math.

Math was the same as History, minus the angry rich girl and annoying squeals. Every class was basically the same too. Soon enough, it was lunch time. Anna texted Robin what she wanted to eat, cheese pizza and ginger ale, and found a table to sit at. Robin walked in a few minutes after she did and headed over to the lunch line. Sarah and another girl walked in after her. Anna waved them both over and they quickly walked over to her.

The girl was wearing the male uniform too. She had long dark brown hair with a small side ponytail. She had skin a shade darker than Anna's and freckles spread across her nose. She had dark green eyes too. She said something to Sarah, before heading over to the lunch line.

When Sarah walked over, she had this huge dopey smile on her face. Anna raised an eyebrow, and she blushed a bit. She sat across from her and told her all about the girl.

"Her name is Erin Suzuki, and oh my god! She's absolutely adorable and kind and sweet and smart and-and-" she continued babbling. Anna half-listened more interested in observing the lunch room. She looked over at a table almost in the middle of the room and saw Honey, Mori, and some other boys sitting there.

There were four other boys. A pair of ginger-haired twins, a tall blonde boy and a black-haired boy with glasses. They seemed to be the center of attention too. Almost all the girls were staring at them giggling, squealing, blushing and whispering excitedly.

' _Who are they?_ ' She wondered before bringing her attention back to Sarah.

"She's coming back," She said and Sarah shut up immediately. Erin set her tray on the table and sat next to Sarah. She looked at Anna and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Erin Suzuki, and you are..?" she asked, stretching her hand out. She blinked and shook it. She had some sort of Spanish accent.

' _Interesting._ ' Anna thought before answering.

"Anna Okumura," She said, taking her hand back and waving Robin over. She had somebody walking next to her with huge glasses and a crumpled purple sweater. Robin set down Anna's tray first, before sitting down herself.

"Guys, this is Haruhi Fujioka! I met her in my class." Robin said, introducing the stranger. They all said hello and talked for a bit. Lunch was over and they cleaned up our places. They exchanged numbers with Erin and Haruhi and went their separate ways.

Science and Art went by surprisingly quickly. Anna was thankful for Study Hall. She really needed a quiet place to read. In History, they had to read a chapter in their current lesson. Seems like she wasn't the only one who wanted some peace and quiet.

"Oof!" Anna bumped into Haruhi and she fell onto the floor. Anna winced and put out her hand. Haruhi grabbed it and she helped her up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. Are you looking for a place to read too?" She asked. She nodded.

"All the other libraries are full and too noisy." She grumbled. Anna nodded but noticed a room that seemed empty.

"That room looks empty," She said, pointing to Music Room #3.

"Hmm, maybe." She said. They looked at each other and shrugged. They both walked over and pushed the doors open.

" _ **Welcome.**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

I know I'm REALLY late with updating, but school just started, and that's gonna take up most of my time.

And I'm warning you now, the updates are probably going to be irregular.

I want to thank all the followers and favoriters of Buried Feelings, and all the people who PMed me!

Sorry this is kinda of a short chapter, but like I said before, I was busy.

I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.

As usual, Please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review!

 **I own nothing but my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Welcome."

Anna blinked her eyes and froze in shock. Haruhi was leaning against the door, just as surprised as Anna. Anna blinked again, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. There, in the middle of the room, were the boys from lunch, including Honey and Mori.

She didn't really notice until now, but all these guys were gorgeous. Like, seriously. How did she not notice? She mentally berated herself while the twins and the tall blonde one said something.

The one with the glasses said something next, but Anna was trying to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. ' _What the hell? Why won't this door open!_ ' She thought trying and failing to open the door.

She heard the blonde go on about how 'he praises the lowly commoners' or some shit like that. She couldn't tell if he was insulting Haruhi on purpose, or if he was just that oblivious.

"I just can't believe the scholarship student is openly gay." He said. Anna mentally facepalmed. ' _So they think Haruhi is a boy? I wonder how this will turn out._ ' she thought sarcastically. She then walked over to Haruhi and poked her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at Anna.

"Anna?" she said, but before she could respond, Honey latched onto Haruhi's arm.

"Haru-chan? Are you a hero? Can you tell me a story!" He said excitedly.

"Who said you could call me Haru-chan!" She snapped before trying to run. She bumped into Anna, who tripped and fell on her butt. Haruhi then tripped over Anna's feet and crashed into a nearby podium with a vase on it.

 **CRASH!**

Broken shards of the vase fly everywhere, and Anna accidentally cuts herself on a shard while trying to get up. She hisses and covers it with her hoodie sleeve. Nobody noticed her cut, so she ignored it, for now, walking over to Haruhi.

"That vase was supposed to be put up for auction." One of the twins said.

"What are we going to do now? The bidding was going to start at 8 billion yen." The other one commented.

Haruhi looked as white as a ghost and was starting to shake a little.

"I'll pay for it," Anna said, looking over Haruhi for injuries. The twins raised an eyebrow.

"Can you really?" They droned skeptically. She gave them a glare. Before she could say anything Haruhi shook her head.

"No Anna-sempai. I don't want to owe you." Anna sighed and was about to say something else, before getting interrupted again. She was starting to get _really_ ticked off. She hated getting interrupted.

"Have you heard this proverb before Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you have no money, pay with your body! You are now the Host Club's dog!" Haruhi's soul left her body as Anna sighed and spoke up.

"I'll help out too. It's partially my fault that she broke the vase." The blonde one blinked in surprise as if finally noticing Anna. The one with the glasses nodded and she sighed.

' _What have I just got myself into?_ ' she thought exasperated.

Haruhi looked annoyed while Anna just looked bored. Currently, they were observing the tall blonde, Tamaki Suoh, and the two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. Tamaki was being 'princely' while the two twins were doing some 'brotherly love' act. Anna walked away from Haruhi and Kyoya Ootori, the boy with the glasses, and walked around the room.

She leaned against the wall and just observed everyone. Tamaki was talking to Haruhi and she could see the twins walk over to them. Haruhi said something which made Tamaki sulk in the nearest corner. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and opened it.

 **Today**

 _ **2:43 p.m.**_ _ **Sarah**_

 _hey where r u at_

Anna felt her eyebrow twitch when she read the text. Robin and Sarah both know she hates it when they text like that. She sighed and responded.

 _2:44 p.m. Me_

 _I'm at the Host Club. Why?_

She waited a few seconds before her phone blew up.

 _ **2:44 p.m.**_ _ **Sarah**_

 _WTF?_

 _YOURE WHERE!?_

 _WHY?!_

 _WHO R U WITH!_

She blinked and responded back.

 _2:45 p.m. Me_

 _Why are you freaking out so much?_

 _ **2:45 p.m.**_ _ **Sarah**_

 _CUZ THAT'S A FRUKING BROTHEL!_

She covered her mouth and laughed. ' _That's why she was freaking out?_ ' she thought amused. She wiped the tears from her eyes and responded.

 _2:46 p.m. Me_

 _No, it isn't. It's a host club without the M rated stuff._

Someone tapped her arm, and she looked down to see Honey standing next to her. She put her phone in her pocket, wincing when she finally registered the stinging sensation on her palm and turned to him. He looked concerned.

"Anna-chan! Are you okay?" he said. I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, it's nothin' to worry about. Did ya need something." She asked changing the subject. He blinked and smiled.

"Yeah! I just wanted to know if you wanted some cake! We have lots to choose from!" He said excitedly. She smiled and nodded. Honey cheered and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards his table.

She chuckled softly while he pulled her along, but she internally frowned when she saw that angry girl from her class sitting next to Mori. When she saw Anna, she glared daggers at her. She pretended not to notice and sat next to Honey.

"What kind of cake do you want? We have chocolate, vanilla, raspberry, blueberry, and strawberry." Honey said. Anna blinked and pointed to the strawberry slice. He smiled and handed her the slice.

"Tea?" a deep voice asked. She blinked and turned towards Mori. She nodded and smiled at him when he gave her a cup. He just nodded back, while the angry girl glared even harder at her. Anna pretended not to notice, but it internally made her irritated.

She focused her attention on their conversation and when Tamaki got loud, she turned towards him.

"If you can get 100 requests, your debt free!" he said. Anna chuckled quietly at Haruhi's facial expression. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened it up. It was a text from Robin.

 _ **3:04 p.m. Robin**_

 _sarah's been freaking out what happened_

Anna shook her head and typed a reply back.

 _3:04 p.m. Me_

 _She thought that the Host Club was a brothel, but it isn't. It's much tamer than that_

 _ **3:05 p.m. Robin**_

 _well where is this host club i'm curious_

 _3:05 p.m. Me_

 _Music room #3_

 _ **3:06 p.m. Robin**_

 _be there in ten_

Anna sighed. She might as well get ready to leave. It was almost closing time anyway. Her phone buzzed, but this time, it was from Erin.

 _ **3:11 p.m. Erin**_

 _Hey! I was wondering if you knew where Sarah was? She wasn't answering any of my texts._

Anna shook her head. Sarah always forgot to charge her phone. She quickly typed back a reply.

 _3:12 p.m. Me_

 _I'm not entirely sure, but she might be on her way to Music room #3. And it's okay, she forgets to charge her phone ALL the time._

 _ **3:12 p.m. Erin**_

 _Really? That's good, I got worried, but The Host Club? Why?_

 _3:13 p.m. Me_

 _Well, Haruhi and I broke a vase, so we have to repay them back. I offered to pay them myself, but Haruhi refused._

 _ **3:13 p.m. Erin**_

 _Really? Do they even allow girls to be hosts?_

 _3:14 p.m. Me_

 _They don't know that Haruhi is actually a girl, well I think Kyouya knows already. He seems to be the type to know everything about you before you even know him._

 _ **3:14 p.m. Erin**_

 _Haha! That's actually really true. Kyouya is actually an old childhood friend of my twin, Erik._

 _3:14 p.m. Me_

 _Really? What's your twin's name?_

 _ **3:15 p.m. Erin**_

 _Erik, he's traveling with our father now learning the family business_

 _3:15 p.m. Me_

 _Really? What does your family do?_

 _ **3:16 p.m. Erin**_

 _Ever heard of Suzuki's Construction?_

Anna blinked and mentally facepalmed for not thinking about it earlier. Suzuki's Construction was a very well know and powerful company. The apartment building she's staying in is made by Suzuki's Construction.

 _3:16 p.m. Me_

 _Really? That's cool, what are you doing here then?_

 _ **3:16 p.m. Erin**_

 _I want to go into the medical area. I want to be a doctor. What do you want to be?_

 _3:17 p.m. Me_

 _Psychiatrist or therapist. Not sure yet_

* * *

Something tapped my shoulder, and I looked to see Honey poking my shoulder.

"Are those your friends?" he asked curiously pointing in the direction of the door. I turned to look and saw Robin and Sarah. Sarah was looking around warily while Robin was staring at the…twins. This isn't good. I quickly got up and headed over to Robin and Sarah.

I stepped in front of Robin and poked her shoulder. She blinked and looked down at me. I gave her a warning look before grabbing her wrist. I pulled her over to Sarah, who was talking to Haruhi.

"There you are! Are you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes and nodded. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Erin. She was outside the doors. I pocketed my phone and walked towards the doors. I waved my hand back when Sarah asked where I was going.

"Erin's outside," I said. I opened the doors and walked out to her.

"C'mon guys, we're leaving," I said, waving at Honey and Mori. Honey waved back and Mori just nodded. Sarah, Robin, and Haruhi had already walked out and we were now walking towards the gates. We chatted on our way to the gates and made plans to meet up at Haruhi's apartment. We were going to just hang out and get to know each other better. We couldn't go to our place because Erin was allergic to dogs, and Erin's place was getting remodeled, so Haruhi's place was the only option.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Erin said waving before getting into her limo. Haruhi walked to a bus stop, and we got into Robin's car. I pulled my headphones on and laid my head against the window. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so...It's been awhile.

Yeah, I'm sorry that i haven't updated in about...two months?

Yeah, but! I made this chapter SUPER long!

Like, this chapter was seven pages long!

And it might be awhile till I update again, so just warning you now!

And, I switched from 3rd person to 1st person.

Now,on with the chapter!

 **I don't own OHSHC, just my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I felt a tap on my shoulder and groggily opened my eyes. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and slightly glared at Sarah.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" she said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I checked my phone for the time. 3:57 p.m. I blinked and sighed. It was time for work.

Robin heard me sigh and gave me a sympathetic look. She luckily didn't have to deal with _a certain someone_ today since I took over her shift. The place where we work at is a local diner. They sell burgers, fries, hotdogs, etc. It was a pretty cool job. The owners were a kind married couple that were like second grandparents to us. The only bad things about it were a) the couple's niece who was around Sarah's age and was ridiculously boy-crazy and b) the very mean group and _a certain someone_ always came in looking to annoy me or pester Robin.

The 'leader' of their punk-ass group is called Jiro, the brother of _a certain someone_ (I hate saying that assholes name!) and he's about a year younger than me. It's like he purposely just exists to torture me! Wow, that sounded really mean, but it feels that way. I sighed again and walked up to my apartment.

I checked my schedule to see how long I would be at work today after entering my apartment. Thankfully, it was a five hour shift. I quickly texted Andria to keep Slush until later on tonight. I checked the time and saw that it was a little after 4. I'm supposed to be at Johnson's, the diner, at 4:30. I hurried to my room and opened my closet. I pulled out my uniform. Black pants, a black shirt with a dark grey and white striped vest to go over it. I quickly pulled it on, along with the name tag. I felt slightly uncomfortable in the shirt but I shook it off. That's when my hand started tingling. I looked down at it, remembering the cut. I quickly rushed to the bathroom and ran it under some cold water. I quickly bandaged it and put on my finger less gloves to hide it.

I pulled on my black converse and grabbed my hoodie. I grabbed my phone and keys and ran out the door. I checked the time; 4:17. I clicked my tongue and fast walked towards Johnson's. I made it there two minutes before I had to clock in and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. I swerved and walked around the chefs and waiters in the kitchen to reach the manager's station. We had to check in with the manager to actually be accounted for work.

"Heya Anna! How's school goin'?" Jim, the manager, asked me. I gave him a small tired smile and he laughed.

"That tired, eh. It's only the first day though!" I shrugged and headed to the register.

I sat there for about 5 minutes playing with my phone before the bell dinged and loud talking could be heard. I exhaled through my nose in irritation and looked up from my phone to see Jirou leading his group into the diner. You could sort of feel the tension his arrival brought. The only customers in there were two girls on a date sitting close to each other in a booth and a woman with her two sons sitting by the window, waiting for their food.

I noticed Jim step out and casually lean up against the wall near the kitchen. Usually, when they come there, Jim steps out to intimidate them into behaving, I guess. When they saw Jim, I saw a few of them get a nervous look on their face. Jim is a pretty tall guy who works out every week, so it's no wonder why they're nervous. Jirou was the only one who looked like he owned the place.

You wanna know why I dislike rich kids so much? It's because of people like Jirou. Jirou is the son of some high ranking official from America, and ever since we met at that one banquet, we'd had an instant dislike of each other. He has such an arrogant, narcissistic attitude that it made me sick. And apparently, he doesn't like my no-bullshit, always sarcastic and passionate attitude, and told me as much. In his polite, condescending tone that made me retaliate in a heavily sarcastic face turned red in anger and embarrassment. It was hilarious.

I sighed and prepared myself for Jirou, although I was thankful since _the certain someone_ didn't show up, all though it was troubling since him and Jirou are almost always seen together.

Jirou walked slowly over, his green eyes looking at me with mild annoyance. Jim straightened and glowered at Jirou. Jirou, of course, ignored him and lazily roamed over the menu before ordering.

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake, please."

I nodded, ignoring his stare and typed in the order. "That'll be $5.57." I said boredly. I could feel his irritation as he stared at me. He handed me the money. I opened the register and grabbed his change. I handed it over, but instead of grabbing it, he grabbed my wrist hard enough to bruise. I winced but still ignored him. "Sir, please let go."

I said. Jim started rushing over to us. Jirou sneered and let go of my wrist. He straightened up, ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and gave a polite smile to Jim.

He turned around and walked out of the diner with the rest of his gang. I rubbed my wrist and looked down at it. It was starting to turn red, but I knew it would be a bruise in a couple minutes. I sighed waved Jim off when he tried to look at it.

"I'm fine, really I am. Don't worry about me." He sighed and shook his head. He walked back to his post and I waited for another customer. ' _This is going to be a long night'_

* * *

Soon enough it was time for me to leave. I said goodbye to Jim and walked out the back door. I took my glove off and checked my bandages. I then unwrapped it too see if the cut was infected. Luckily it wasn't, but I could tell that it was going to scar. I sighed and shook my head. I wrapped the bandages around my hand again and put my glove back on.

I put in my headphones and turned on my music. I turned the volume up and walked towards my apartment. I sighed when I checked the time on my phone. It was already 9:47. I quickened my pace as I stuffed my phone back in my pocket. About 10 minutes passed and I saw my apartment building in the distance. I ran the rest of the way, eager to get home and sleep. I didn't see the rock in my way and tripped over it. I landed on my knees and hands when I fell. I hissed when I tried to get up. I took off my gloves and looked at my hands. They were red, but luckily my cut didn't start bleeding. I tried to get up again when I felt something burn on my left knee. I felt around that and my pants were wet. I brought my hand to my face and saw that it was slightly red. I sighed and shook my head. "It's probably just a scratch." I muttered to myself as I walked slowly to my apartment. I walked into the building and decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs. I pushed the 2nd floor button and waited. I took off my gloves and stuffed them in my pocket. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. I headed over to Andria's door and knocked. I waited a few moments before the door opened. "Here you go Anna! Slush couldn't wait for you to get back!" she said smiling as she handed Slush to me. I held in my wince when she accidentally brushed up against my sore hands. I nodded and smiled before turning around and walking towards my door. "Door 17. Home sweet home." I muttered before reaching for my keys. I opened my door and let Slush on the ground. He quickly walked into my bedroom. I closed my door and locked it. I took off my hoodie and hung it on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

I kicked off my shoes and unplugged my headphones from my phone. I went into my bathroom and took off my pants. I looked at my knees and saw a thin cut on my left one. I sat on the bathtub and rummaged under the sink for some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. I found it and opened the bottle. I poured a bit on the cotton ball and gently washed out the cut. It burned like hell and I hissed in pain. I did the same thing with the cut on my hand and bandaged them both. I put everything away and smelled myself. I frowned in disgust and started the shower up. I didn't even bother with my music.

As soon as the water was warm, I jumped in. I washed my hair and then sighed. ' _You know what? I'm cutting my hair. I'm so sick and tired of having to continuously flat iron my hair._ ' Luckily, today was Friday, so I have Saturday and Sunday to get my hair done. ' _I'm still going to flat iron my hair though, I don't want to show up to the salon with my hair all unruly and shit._ ' I thought before turning the water off. I quickly dried off, threw on my most comfortable boxers and large T-shirt before laying down. I grabbed my phone and texted Daisuke. I needed him to set me up an appointment. I thought for a moment before texting Haruhi.

 _10:23 p.m. Me_

 _Hey Haruhi? You want to go to the salon with me? You don't have to do anything with your hair, I just need some company._

 _ **10:26 p.m. Haruhi**_

 _Why not Sarah or Robin?_

 _10:26 p.m. Me_

 _Sarah's hanging out with Erin and Robin's working for the weekend._

 _ **10:28 p.m. Haruhi**_

 _Sure, just let me know what time_

 _10:29 p.m. Me_

 _Thanks Haruhi! I'll let you know!_

I smiled and found something random on YouTube before removing my glasses and scratching Slush. I drifted off a few minutes later.

* * *

I woke up at around 8:30. I checked my phone and saw that Daisuke had left me a message. I opened my phone and read it.

 ** _5:30 a.m. Daisuke_**

 _Sure! I'm free later on today. Just let me know when ok! Love ya!_

 _I shook my head at his text, already imagining his flamboyant tone of voice. I quickly texted a reply back._

 _8:37 a.m. Me_

 _How's about 1:30? I'm also bringing a friend along, that's okay right?_

I texted Haruhi the time and closed my phone. I got up and went to go look in my closet for some good clothes to wear. After about a half hour of looking, I finally picked out black skinny jeans, my black and white wolf shirt and my Fairy Tail beanie. I laid everything out and went to go get some breakfast. I made a quick breakfast of papas con huevos, or potatoes and eggs. It's a dish my mom taught me how to cook. My mom was half black and half Mexican. Her mom had married a Japanese man, so that's why she had the name Okumura. I sighed bitterly as I remembered my mom but quickly shook it off.

I finished making it and quickly heated up some tortillas. I ate my breakfast and checked the time. 10:03. I finished eating 20 minutes later. I washed my plate and checked my phone.

 ** _9:59 a.m. Haruhi_**

 _Okay, are we taking the train?_

 ** _10:00 a.m. Daisuke_**

 _Sure! Is your "friend" someone special_ 😉😁😁

 _I shook my head and typed replies to both of them._

 _10:27 a.m. Me_

 _Yeah, just text me when you're leaving and I'll meet you there!_

 _10:29 a.m. Me_

 _No, I just asked Haruhi to come because I wanted some company on the train ride. And I wanted to make a new friend._

I closed my phone and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my flat iron and blow dryer out of my cabinet and stood in front of the mirror. It took me about an hour to do my hair. I brushed through it one more time before putting everything away. I quickly got dressed and checked my phone. No new messages. I plugged up my phone just to have it charged fully when I leave. I sat around for a moment before remembering that I couldn't leave Slush here by himself. But Andria's working today and my landlady is away visiting her cousin. I sighed. ' _I guess I gotta take Slush with us._ ' I nodded to myself and got Slush's carrier together. I checked the time again. 11:57. " It'll take me about a half hour to walk to the train station, so I'll just start walking now." I said to myself. I grabbed my hoodie, pulled on my converse and grabbed my headphones and phone before heading out. I picked up my keys and locked the door behind me. I walked towards the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

 ** _12:00 p.m. Haruhi_**

 _I'm on my way_

 _12:00 p.m. Me_

 _So am I. I'll see you then!_

I closed my phone and just focused on the music the whole walk there.

* * *

I entered the station and waited by the entrance. I spotted Haruhi a minute or two later. I waved her over and she fast walked towards me. I gave her a hug and smiled at her, before walking towards our train. "Are you trying to get your haircut or…?" She said.

"I'm cutting the left side of my head really short and leaving the rest really long. I'm also thinking of getting blue highlights too." I explained. She gained a thoughtful look on her face before nodding her head approvingly. "I think that'll work for you." she said. I smiled and we talked the rest of the way. The train stopped at our stop about 40 minutes later and we got off. I led Haruhi to Daisuke's salon. We arrived and I entered.

There was a small waiting area where other people were sitting at. I told Haruhi to wait for me there while I went up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here under Okumura?" He nodded and typed some stuff in the computer next to him. He smiled before nodding.

"Yes, you're right here. 1:30 right?" I nodded. "Daisuke should be here shortly." I nodded and went to the waiting room.

We waited for a few moments before Daisuke walked out. He was tall, lean and slightly muscular. He had sandy blonde hair and mocha brown eyes. He smiled and rushed over to me.

"Anna! It's been so long! I've missed you and your short self." I scowled when he said short but still hugged him anyway.

"This is Haruhi, my friend from school." I said introducing her. Haruhi smiled and shook his hand.

"Now, onto business. Tell me what you want done to your hair." I explained what I wanted and he nodded.

"Yeah, are you ready to start?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand. My hands were still sore but I held in my wince. He dragged me to a chair and got started on my hair.

A couple hours passed and we were finally done. I looked into the mirror and smiled. My hair looked awesome! The dark blue was bright and noticeable. The shorter side was slightly layered to. I love it! I told as much to Daisuke too. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Here's some stuff to keep the color in longer. And if you want it redone or a different color, just come back!" He handed me a bag and pushed me out the door. I frowned, confused.

"Don't I have to pay for it first?" He shook his head. "It's on the house. You deserve it!" I was about to protest when I felt Haruhi pull my arm.

"Anna-sempai, we need to go now or we'll miss the train." I blinked in shock before quickly running towards the station.

* * *

We made it on time but decided to stay and hang out a little longer. We walked around the city, visiting shops and restaurants. It was really fun. We eventually got ourselves lost. I tried finding a map. I saw one, but it was at the end of an alley. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked in it. Haruhi looked nervous about it.

"Anna-sempai, are you sure this is okay?" She had a point. The sun was setting and the alley was starting to get dark. But I ignored my common sense. Slush was growling and whimpering from Haruhi's arms. Then, a deep raspy voice came from behind us.

"Where ya going little girls?" My face paled and Slush started growling. He wiggled out of Haruhi's arms and turned around to face the man. We turned around too. There wasn't just one man though, there were three. I stepped in front of Haruhi and Slush.

"Haruhi, run." I whispered. Before she could move, Slush turned around and headed in our original direction. I panicked and pushed Haruhi after him.

"Haruhi, go get Slush!" Haruhi was about to protest but I gave her no time to. I pushed her again and she reluctantly went after him. I knew she would've protested more, but I was just as stubborn, possibly even more so than her.

I turned around. The three men were all leering at me.

"Looks like the little girl just wanted us to herself, yeah?" Leered the third man. I raised my lip in disgust.

"Like hell I would. Disgusting pigs." I said and I immediately got backhand. I fell to the ground and hit my head on something hard. I blacked out after that.

* * *

I ran after Slush. He was running somewhere, I just didn't know we're. "Slush! Stop!" I yelled for the 10th time, but he still didn't listen. He then suddenly turned a corner and started barking. 'Finally' I thought before turning the corner too. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Mori-sempai? Honey-sempai? What are you doing here?" I looked down at Slush. He was grabbing onto Mori's pants leg and pulling in the direction of where we just came. I blinked, realizing what he was trying to do.

"Mori-sempai! Honey-sempai! We need to go help Anna-sempai ! She's in trouble!"

Their eyes widened and they ran with me towards the alley. When we got there, the three men were crowded around something. The first man was using a knife to cut something. He was cutting Anna's shirt open! Before I could say anything, Mori had already moved. He knocked man two and three out by hitting their necks. He grabbed the man on Anna and punched him in the face. He then took off his jacket and covered Anna. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to us. Honey was next to me, trying to calm down Slush.

"It's okay Haru-chan, we'll take you both back to our place." I nodded and looked at Anna. Her forehead was bleeding and she had grown pale. I sighed and followed Honey and Mori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I groaned when I felt something cold and wet nudge my face. I reached up to bat it away when something licked my hand. My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. Big mistake. As soon as I sat up, I instantly felt queasy. I covered my mouth and sat still for few minutes. After waiting, I finally could move without throwing up.

I looked around the room I was in. I was sitting on a very nice looking bed, with dark grey curtains hanging off dark ebony posts that towered over the bed. I looked to my left when something licked my hand. Slush looked at me with his large blue eyes. I smiled and picked him up. I scratched behind his ears and continued to look around.

There were large windows on the wall behind the bed covered by black curtains. The sheets were the same shade of grey as the curtains and the blanket was an inky black. I looked down at my clothes. I had on a plain black baggy shirt that was not mine. I sniffed it. ' _It smells like…..mint and…..something...strong…_ ' I blushed when I realized that I was being creepy. I moved the blanket and saw that my pants were still the same. I frowned, confused. I shook my head and looked for my stuff.

I spotted my things on the chair a few feet away from the bed on a nearby chair. I sighed before sitting Slush down. He looked at me confused. I shook my head and slowly turned my body so that my legs were dangling over the bed. I took a deep breath before slowly getting up. My legs were still weak so when I took one step, I immediately crumpled onto the floor. My fall was loud enough that someone outside heard it because a few moments later, I heard footsteps rushing towards the room. Someone opened the door.

"Anna-sempai!" I heard Haruhi yell. I looked up from my place on the floor as she rushed over to me, quickly helping me back up. More footsteps rushed into my room.

"Anna-chan! Are you okay?!" Honey said loudly. I blinked, shocked that he was even here. I then felt the pain come back, but tried not to show it. I nodded, dumbfounded. He smiled brightly before going to play with Slush. Mori came in a few minutes later, carrying a tray. I looked at Haruhi for an explanation. She sighed and explained everything to me.

"So, they took you back to their place, where we are now. It's around 7:46 right now. You were out for a few hours." She said, a hint of worry coloring her voice after she finished explaining what happened. I smiled and patted her shoulder, wincing when I used my sore had. She then looked even more worried.

"I'm okay now! I have a slight headache and my hand's sore, but that's nothing to worry about!" I said, trying to cheer her up a bit. It seemed like it was working because she cracked a smile.

"Hey, can you give me my phone? I need to let Robin and Sarah know what happened." I said. Haruhi's smile dropped before she looked guiltily at me.

"They already know…" She trailed off uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I asked feeling the headache get stronger. She stared straight at the blanket when she answered me.

"Because Erin told them…...And she knows because Kyoya-san told her…" I looked at her wide-eyed, ignoring my pounding headache.

"Does that mean….The Host Club knows?!" I asked. She grimaced and nodded. I stared at my hands, trying to ignore the headache that would _not stop_ before a cup of tea was placed in them. I looked up to see that Mori had given it to me. I smiled slightly and nodded my thanks. He grunted back before going to stand next to Honey, who was playing with Slush. I shook my head before drinking the warm tea. ' _Hm, this tastes good._ ' I thought as I looked at Haruhi again, slowly feeling the pain stop.

"Where are they now?' I asked.

"The Host Club, along with Erin, Sarah and Robin are all downstairs, waiting for you to meet them down there. Robin said that if they all were up here, that you would shut down completely." She said. I nodded. I would. I don't like being surrounded by tons of people. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I finished the tea and stood up. I wobbled slightly, but Haruhi helped steady myself.

"Okay. Let's go then." Haruhi looked at me, unsure. I smiled at her.

"It's all good! I'm feeling much better after the tea." I said oddly happy before gently removing her hands from my back and walking slowly towards the door. Haruhi followed quickly after me, keeping an eye on me. Honey and Mori walked out behind us a minute later. Before we made it to the stairs, I asked her a question.

"Who's shirt am I wearing?" She gave me a sly grin before replying.

"Mori-sempai's." I blushed when she said that, but I don't know why. I peaked behind me to look at Mori, but he was already looking at me. I blushed some more and his eyes widened slightly when he caught me looking. I quickly turned back around, ignoring Haruhi's smirk. We finally made it to the top of the stairs. Before I could step down, Haruhi stopped me.

"Tamaki-sempai was worried about you, as well as the others…..So don't hold it against them if they ambush you okay?" She said. I smiled and nodded before walking down the stairs.

* * *

I worriedly bit my lip while waiting for Anna to come down with Haruhi. There was a loud thump and Haruhi, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai went up there to check on her. I shuddered, remembering when I found out the news from Kyouya.

" _What do you mean Anna was attacked!?" I shouted over the phone. We may have just met but I do care about her. And from what I've heard from Sarah, Anna's a really caring girl, even if she doesn't show it. I heard Kyoya sigh before starting again._

" _Erin, you need to calm down for a moment. Anna-san was attacked by some men. She's alright now, but she has a large cut over her left eyebrow. She'll wake up feeling nauseous and she'll have a slight headache but, she'll be okay." He said calmly. I sighed and nodded, even though he couldn't see it._

" _Fine. I'm telling Sarah and Robin. Give me the address." I demanded. He told me their address and quickly said goodbye before hanging up. I sighed before heading back into Sarah's room._

" _Hey Eri, what movie do you…" She trailed off, noticing the look on my face. Her teal-blue eyes softening in concern._

" _What happened?" She asked softly, coming up to stand in front of me. I sighed and told her what happened. Her eyes widened before she ran to her phone and called Robin. I grabbed my coat and called for my driver. We left after locking up and headed to Robin's work place. We picked her up and headed to Mori's house. I held Sarah's hand while she nervously chatted about nothing. Robin sat silently the entire ride, face pinched in worry._

 _We got there in about a half hour. Both Sarah and Robin rushed in, shocked to find the entire Host Club sitting in there. I wasn't though, considering how caring Tamaki is._

* * *

I was brought out of my mind when there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Anna was walking slowly. The first thing I noticed was her hair. One half was cut really short while the other half reached just below her chin. She also had blue highlights too. I also noticed that her face looked pale, but she seemed fine. There was a bandage over her left eyebrow. There was also a bandage over her right hand too and a bandage over her left wrist. Her glasses seemed okay, no scratches or anything. Her dark brown eyes looked tired but overall, she seemed okay.

Although, she was _obviously_ wearing a shirt that wasn't hers. She had a faint trace of a blush too…..Hm, interesting. Everyone crowded around her, Sarah being the main one babbling over her, checking repeatedly for injuries. Anna chuckled and calmed everyone down. She looked around for a something before he face brightened. She made a beeline over to the couch with a big fluffy midnight blue blanket. She jumped onto it and snuggled into the couch.

"I'm still kinda tired so I'm gonna lay here. Why don't we watch some movies?" she said. She then turned to me.

"Erin? Weren't you and Sarah going to have a movie marathon? Why don't you have one now!" She said excitedly. I blinked and glanced over at Sarah. She looked utterly confused. So was everyone else, besides Kyoya.

"U-uh, sure. Yeah, you guys got any movies?" Sarah asked Honey.

"We have Netflix!" Honey said. Sarah nodded.

"Okay, let's get some snacks and enjoy this marathon!" Sarah said, discarding her earlier confusion. Everyone else nodded.

"Robin, twins you go get the snacks. Haruhi, Tamaki, you get the drinks. Honey and Mori will pick out the movies. Erin, Kyoya and I will check on Anna! Okay everyone, chop to it!" She said before shooing everyone off to their assigned tasks. Anna pouted but allowed Kyoya to check on her.

"Uh, Kyoya? Why is Anna acting this…..weirdly." Sarah asked.

"There were painkillers in the tea she drank earlier. She seemed to be in pain earlier and Haruhi asked me to give her some." I nodded and so did Sarah.

"That makes sense….She does get really happy or loopy when she takes _any_ of medicine." Sarah said chuckling. A few minutes later, everyone came back.

* * *

I pouted when Sarah told Kyoya to check on me. I feel just fine! After a few minutes of them talking (I ignored what they said for the most part) everyone came back from their tasks. Honey picked Narnia and everyone settled down. The twins and Robin were on the floor near the t.v. Erin and Sarah sat on the other couch with Kyouya. Tamaki sat on the floor near Haruhi and Mori and Honey sat on the couch with me.

"Anna-chan? Can I sit in your lap?" Honey asked whispering loudly. I smiled and nodded. He giggled and jumped into my lap. I grunted quietly but adjusted myself so that my head was resting on his head. About a half hour into the movie I started to feel sleepy. By then, Honey had moved out of my lap and was leaning against me. I yawned quietly before I felt myself start to sway.

I landed on something warm and hard. That something froze up when I did. I ignored that and snuggled deeper into that something. After a few moments, that something slowly relaxed and wrapped something around my shoulders. I smiled happily and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I looked over at Mori and Anna and smiled at what I saw. Anna had fallen asleep on Mori and he wrapped one of his arms around her. He was smiling slightly and had a very faint blush on his face as he continued to watch the movie. I looked over at Sarah, who was laying on my shoulder. I smiled and blushed before slowly easing back so that we were both laying down. I caught Kyoya's eye and he smirked at me. I blushed and looked away, laying my head on Sarah's. I fell asleep soon after that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sooooo...*crickets chirping* *nervous laughter***_

 _ **How've you guys been, eh? Yeah, it's been awhile, huh. Sorry for the long wait, but inspiration for this story has...waned since the last chapter. Imma be completely honest with ya, this story is not one of my priorities anymore. This past month has let me write sooo many things, that my head is literally spinning. And currently, Buried Feelings is not my main concern, and it'll update really slowly from now on. So, my apologies to the people who actually read this, the updates will be slow.**_

 _ **Now, enough of that business.**_

 _ **I don't own anything but my own OCs!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

I yawned and sat up, or at least, tried to. There was something wrapped around my waist. I tried to move, but then someone groaned. And pulled me closer to them. I frowned. ' _Why did that voice sound familiar?_ ' Someone had taken off my glasses too, so I groped around for them. My hand landed on a face. I instantly retracted my hand, but I guess I already woke up the person who was holding me.

They didn't let go of my waist just yet. They rubbed their eyes and looked down at me. I couldn't see their face but the arm around my waist retracted.

"Anna?" I blinked, instantly recognizing that deep voice.

"Mori?" I asked, shocked before I felt my face turn a bright red. I felt embarrassed but….I could feel something else too. I just didn't know what.

"Do you know where my glasses are?" I asked.

"Yeah, I took them off you before I fell asleep." He said, sounding tired. I felt a pang of guilt for waking him but I was also shocked since this is the first time that I heard him speak so much at one time. He reached behind me to get my glasses and coincidently brought his body closer to mine. My eyes aligned with his neck and I blushed. I caught a whiff of mint and cinnamon, which made me blush even harder, if that was even possible. He seemed oblivious to my embarrassment as he grabbed my glasses and handed them to me.

I took them and slipped them on. My face felt even hotter when I actually saw the position that we were in. We were stretched out across the couch, the blanket over both of our legs. I was also sitting on his leg. I tried to look at something else and caught sight of Honey, who had moved onto the floor with another blanket. Slush was curled up next to him. I frowned, not remembering Slush being brought down.

I eventually brought my gaze back to his face. We just stared at each other in an awkward silence. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his eyes were dark with tiredness. When I couldn't look at him any longer, I looked around and saw that Haruhi, Tamaki, Sarah, Erin and Kyoya were gone. Robin and the twins were both lying on the floor. The twins had their arms around Robin as she slept in between them. I frowned when I noticed a note on the couch where Erin was sitting at last night.

I got up off of his leg and went to go read the note. I could feel his eyes follow me as I picked it up and began reading:

 **Anna!**

 **Sorry to leave so suddenly, but we had to go. Tamaki took Haruhi home and Sarah and I wanted to spend the day together since yesterday. Kyoya also went home.**

 **Erin Suzuki**

P.S. And text me too! We gotta plan what you're gonna do for this festival! Remember that Celia wants you to sing there. You know you owe her!

S

I sighed, remembering about the upcoming anniversary for the town. They always throw festivals around this time. They have all sorts of different acts, games and booths set up. I performed last year. I'll admit, it was fun. Me, Robin and Sarah had a blast, but I have a feeling that this year's festival is going to be….interesting. In a good or bad way? I can't really say.

I turned around and giggled when I saw that Mori had buried his face into the blanket. Only his hair was sticking out and I oddly found that adorable. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I scratched my head and tried to remember where I left my phone. ' _It's probably in the bag with my stuff upstairs._ ' I thought before heading upstairs.

I walked around the twins and Robin before walking up the steps. I yawned again while opening the door. I walked in and grabbed my bag before heading back downstairs to wake everyone up. I quickly walked down the stairs before walking back into the room. I was about to go and wake everyone up, but decided not to. It was only a little after 10, and they looked so peaceful sleeping…..A lightbulb went off over my head.

I'll make breakfast!

* * *

I blinked groggily when the smell of cooking food filled my nostrils. My stomach growled, disturbing the two twins currently wrapped around me. They groaned and pulled me closer when I tried to get up. I sighed and tried to get up again. They whined and Hikaru finally opened his eyes to give me a sleepy glare.

"Where are you going?" He asked grumpily, tightening his grip on my stomach. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before giving him a smile.

"To get food. Someone's making some." He blinked before raising his head and sniffing. I giggled before sitting up. I heard both twins whine, which made me giggle again. I stood up and stretched before turning back towards the twins. They had already gotten up and they both invaded my personal space. I squeaked before covering my mouth. They both smirked before backing up. I pouted at them before huffing and turning towards the delicious smells coming from around the corner.

I could hear them snicker behind me as I walked away, but I ignored them. I opened the door to what I guessed was the kitchen. Standing near the stove was Anna. I blinked and knocked on the door. She jumped before hissing in pain. I quickly rushed over to her. She accidentally cut her finger when she was slicing the potatoes.

I sighed and went to get a bandage.

"You're so clumsy." I scolded lightly. She laughed nervously before washing her finger under cold water. She dried her finger off before putting the bandage on her cut. She gave me a small smile before heading over to the pancakes that were cooking on the stove. She flipped them before opening the oven and putting a tray of bacon in the oven. She finished chopping the potatoes and threw them into the pan on the stove.

* * *

I hummed along to my music that I asked Robin to put on before she went out of the kitchen to keep the twins from bothering me while I work.

 _All my friends are heathens_

 _Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know half of the abuse_

I sang along. I finished cooking the pancakes so I set them on a plate and covered them with a pot lid to keep them warm. I turned off the oven and took the bacon out. It would finish cooking on the pan. The potatoes were still cooking so I put the lid back on and sang along.

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_

 _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_

 _You'll think "How'd I get here sitting next to you?"_

 _But after all I've said_

 _Please don't forget_

I swayed with the music as I finished getting the plates, cups and utensils out. I hummed as I finished cooking the potatoes. I stopped for a minute while trying to remember something. ' _What was I supposed to do again?_ ' I thought before shaking my head. I turned the burner off and took the top off. I gave each plate a serving of the potatoes. I did the same for the bacon and pancakes. Someone knocked on the kitchen door when I was done setting the plates.

"Come in!" I said, my back still turned. I heard rushing footsteps before a weight ran into my back. I grunted before turning around. I smiled and ruffled Honey's hair as he giggled.

"Wow Anna-chan! I didn't know that you could cook?" He said, awe clear in his voice. I chuckled a bit and nodded.

"My mom taught me how to cook….." I trailed off as memories of her teaching me flooded through my mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I blinked and gave him a small smile. I nodded and ruffled his hair some more before turning around. I looked at him and motioned for him to take some plates. He smiled brightly and grabbed some plates. I held the door open with my hip and Honey rushed out ahead of me. I smiled and laughed slightly.

I walked into the large dining hall and set the plates down next to the others. Robin and the twins were already sitting at their places. Mori was nowhere in sight. I looked at Honey questioningly. He smiled before answering.

"Takashi should be here in a minute! He went to go shower!" I nodded and blushed when the image of a wet, naked…...I immediately stopped my train of thinking and turned back to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked. I turned around and said that I was getting drinks. She nodded and dug into her food. I saw Hikaru look at the food oddly before he looked to Kaoru. He shrugged and and took a bite of the pancakes. He smiled and nodded. Hikaru nodded to and took a bite as well. His eyes widened and he dug in too.

I smiled and walked towards the kitchen. I grabbed the orange juice and milk before heading back to the dining hall. I was rushing so it was no surprise that I ran into someone. I groaned softly and rubbed my nose. I looked up and blushed when the person I ran into was Mori.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. He blinked before nodding.

"I made breakfast. Um, we're all in the dining room now, so if you'd follow me…" I mentally facepalmed. ' _This is_ _ **his**_ _home! Of course he would know where it was!_ ' I thought. He grunted and his face remained as passive as ever, although there was an amused glint in his eye.

I blushed again and lead the way to the dining room. My stomach grumbled loudly as soon as we entered the dining room. My previous blush came back in full force at the sound. It was quiet for a moment before Robin giggled. Honey was the next one to laugh. The twins snickered and I even heard Mori let out a small chuckle. I eventually joined in too.

After a minute or two the laughter died down. We all sat down and finished our breakfast. Robin and the twins (surprisingly) offered to clean up the dishes. I protested, used to cleaning my own messes, but one look at Honey's pleading face eventually made me agree. Honey, Mori and I all went back into the room and we sat down.

As soon as I sat down, I realized how _sore_ my body felt. I flexed my fingers and they had a dull ache in them. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was suddenly so tired. I yawned again, catching the attention of Honey and Mori. Honey walked over and looked at me.

"Anna-chan? You look really tired." He said. I nodded and laid down on the couch. The blanket was still there so I wrapped myself in it. I sniffed it and it smelled of mint and cinnamon. I smiled sleepily before fading into unconsciousness.


End file.
